Meeting His Parent
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Finally, the time has arrived! Natsu has found Igneel, but now he wants Lucy to meet him. Will the two get along? Will Igneel like Lucy? Will he eat her? Intended to be a two-shot, may turn into multi-chapter. R&R please! NaLu


**AN/: hey I'm back with yet ANOTHER story! Don't hate Mee! io only really plan for this to be a two-shot, but it could turn into a multi-chapter... Oh well we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy this. I have tons of other cute ideas too if you wanna Herat about them. For now, ENJOY!**

Meeting His Parent

* * *

It had been a sunny day when Natsu Dragneel set out on his journey. It had been another search for his foster father, Igneel the Fire Dragon. Everyone knew how much the pink-haired mage loved that dragon. He considered him his real father. He had promised it would be a short trip. He hoped he would only be gone for two months at the most. He said that he didn't want to be away from his family and guild for too long, yet no one really believed that. Natsu had never really had a problem leaving the guild for prolonged amounts of time to search for Igneel before. Most people assumed that his reasons now were that he had someone that he didn't want to leave.

Natsu had set off on his journey with his faithful, furry companion, Happy. They had decided to search a volcanic mountain range in the west due to Lucy's advice. They hadn't understood her reasoning for searching around volcanos, but she explained that maybe a fire dragon would like to be somewhere around fire, heat, and somewhere that was relatively secluded. Natsu still hadn't understood that, but even so he was convinced to head to the nearest range of active volcanos.

Though they were the nearest, they weren't by any means close. By train the trip would last about a week. Natsu said that he'd rather walk, but Happy protested strongly and demanded they take the train since he didn't want to fly them there. Erza had suggested accompanying them, but Natsu uncharacteristically declined by saying that he, "didn't want to be a bother to her." Erza had found his words extremely hypocritical, especially since he had begged Lucy to go with him to keep him company. Of course Lucy had politely rejected the offer and reminded her partner that she had a rent to pay.

So, one week afterward, he and his blue-furred friend were scaling the rocky ups and downs of Fiore's western volcanic mountain range. It was another two to three weeks until he reached the summit of the volcano that the locals had rated "Most Likely To Blow At Any Minute." Of course, that hadn't bothered him much. To his utter amazement Lucy had been right. For who did he find nonchalantly snoozing away in a cave at the summit of the most recently active volcano? Why, none other than the great Igneel himself!

Natsu immediately flung himself onto the dragon, practically crying tears of joy. Happy was amazed by the sheer size of the red-scaled dragon. Of course, the sudden action of the Dragon Slayer had startled Igneel waking him with such a start that his instant reaction was to spew flames in any and every which way and direction. Natsu had been a bit banged up by that, but nonetheless he was overjoyed to see his father again.

"Natsu, what in the world are you doing here? How did you find me?" Igneel asked incredulously. The boy gave a bright grin.

"Lucy told me where to find you!" he answered cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in the background. Without giving it any thought the dragon gently knocked the boy to the ground and placed his solid, piercing eyes onto him.

"Who is this Lucy you speak of? How did she know where I was?" Igneel pressed.

"I-I don't think she did know. She said to look around here because it's a volcano and you're a fire dragon and... She said that you'd probably like this place because it's away from people," Natsu rambled nervously. Why was he nervous? Well let's see, dragon vs. human... I think we all know who's going to win.

"And this girl, what is she to you?" the dragon asked noticing his son's instant reaction to defend his friend. Natsu smiled, the image of his blonde best friend coming into his head.

"She's my partner at Fairy Tail. We're teammates and she's also my best friend! But she's really weird," he commented with a strange, scrunched up expression. Igneel chuckled at his foster son. Oh how he did miss the crazy boy.

"Aye! Lucy is really weird!" Happy agreed.

"And who is this tasty looking creature?" the fire dragon asked his eyes flickering over to Happy then back to Natsu. Happy shrieked in fear and hid behind Natsu.

"This is Happy! He's my friend, so you can't eat him!" Natsu shouted. Igneel chuckled again and poked his son with his nose.

"I understand," he laughed. "I assumed just as much, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." He and his son shared a laugh.

"Oh Igneel, I have so much to tell you! Like about Fairy Tail and all the great adventures I've been on with everyone there!" Natsu exclaimed jumping to his feet and climbing onto his father's large, scaly front leg.

Igneel listened as Natsu told him all about his adventures in Fairy Tail. He told him about how he joined the guild, hatched Happy with Lisanna, became stronger and took on tons of great missions, and about how he met Lucy. He told Igneel about how Master Makarov was like the guild's father... Or grandpa. He also told him how scary Erza was, how stupid, ugly, annoying, perverted, and idiotic Gray was, how smart Levy was, how sweet yet evil Mirajane was, and about the rest of the guild. He rambled on and on about his missions with Lucy and spoke highly of her kindness, strength, and weirdness. He spoke of how Natsu had been trying to find Igneel for years and finished by thanking whatever higher being was out there that he'd found his father.

"I told my guild that I'd be back in about two months tops," the Fire Dragon Slayer said. Happy was curled up happily in his lap, no pun intended, purring softly as Natsu stroked his fur.

"I see then," Igneel hummed. "Will you be leaving soon then?" he asked softly. Natsu thought for a minute before he shrugged halfheartedly.

"I guess I should, but doesn't that mean I won't see you for a long time?" he asked sadly. "I really wanted you to meet some of my friends," he mumbled. Igneel laughed lightly at his son.

"I could visit you, if you'd like. But, I'd have to stay somewhere where I'd be hidden," the dragon said. Natsu lit up with joy.

"My house is right next to a forest that's deep enough to hide you! How about you stay there?" he suggested. Igneel bobbed his head up and down and side to side in contemplation. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad to try. Besides, he wanted to meet his son's friends. Especially a certain girl that Natsu seemed very proud to know.

"Alright kiddo, I'll give it a shot!"

"Really? You will? Oh thank you so much!" Natsu exclaimed leaning forward to try and hug as much of the dragon as he could. He knocked Happy off of his lap leaving the poor cat not so happy anymore.

"Now, you said you lived in Magnolia, correct?" Natsu nodded. "I know where that is. How about I fly you home?" Igneel offered. Natsu gasped in amazement.

"Really? You never let me fly around on your back before!" Natsu shouted. Igneel chuckled yet again.

The dragon helped him climb onto his back and Happy flew up and sat in his lap. They took off with great speed and Natsu almost flew off and into the sky. Flying with Igneel had gotten them home much faster than the train would have been able to, and Natsu didn't even get motion sickness the whole time!

~Later At Lucy's~

Lucy hummed softly as she combed through her hair. She had nothing better to do really. She felt so lonely and bored all of a sudden. Well, not exactly all of a sudden. Lucy knew exactly when and why she started feeling lonely. It was when Natsu had left that she started to feel that way. She desperately missed the idiot, though she never thought to admit that out loud. Honestly she couldn't wait for his return. She'd went on a mission that covered about three months worth of rent and now she wished nothing more than to have something to do. What could she say? She missed her best friend! Or, could it be more than that?

She sighed, set down her brush, and flicked off the bathroom light. Subconsciously she prepared herself to yell at a certain fire mage, only to remember that he wasn't going to be there. She sighed again and dragged herself into her bedroom.

"What's with all the sighing, Luce?" a familiar voice asked. Lucy only knew one person that called her Luce, and boy was she glad to hear that voice. Her eyes quickly snapped to the direction of her bed and sure enough if he wasn't sitting there on her bed acting as if he'd never even left in the first place!

"Hey there, Lucy!" he said cheerfully with his signature smile on his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted unable to keep herself from throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" she cried holding him like she wasn't ever planning on letting go. Surprised he wrapped his arms around her waist in return and chuckled slightly.

"I missed you too, Lucy," he replied softly. He buried his face into the side of her head and slowly inhaled. She always smelled so good. She smelled like home.

"So, any luck?" Lucy asked pulling away and sitting next to him on her soft, pink comforter. "Where's Happy?"

"He went to the guild to find Charla," he answered. Then he smiled with a glint in his eye. "How did you know where Igneel was?" he asked playfully.

"Huh?" Lucy asked confusion flooding her features. "What do you mean? Wait, did you-"

"I did!" Natsu shouted gleefully. "You were right. Thanks to you I found my dad!" He engulfed her in another hug.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Lucy squealed excitedly. She was so happy that he was finally able to find his father after so long.

"I know, right?" Natsu yelled back as Lucy wrapped her arms around him yet again. "Luce, I want you to meet him."

"Huh?" Lucy said pulling back slightly. Her? Meet Natsu's father? A dragon?

"Lucy, I want you to meet my dad."

* * *

**END NOTE: well, what did you think? I can't wait to type up the next part to this! I'm so excited! It's kinda convenient being able to do this on my iPod. :3 let me know what you thought and depending on reviews maybe I'll type the next chapter while I'm in class tomorrow so it'll be done by tomorrow night! Anyways, pie for now! **

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
